All for you
by EJML-Isotope
Summary: All her life Mikan has been lied to or hurt, usually by the people she loves, which is a real kick in face. Sick of hiding who she really is, she decides to take matters into her own hands-damning the consequences. Regardless of their total lack of respect for her, she sacrifices everything for the people she loves. Life gets tough but she believes the risks are worth it all.
1. His truth

**Hey, read and review please! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**Warning- No flames!**

Chapter start.

Chapter- His truth.

Mikan POV.

"One more thing Natsume…" a guy with a white mask calls from the shadows under the tree. Natsume stopped, back ramrod straight, his hands rammed into his trouser pockets. "Your next mission is in two days time. Get your strength back up. We can't have the 'black cat' dropping standards."

I caught a flash of white teeth as the moon glinted off his face. He was smiling- an evil twist to his features. He walked away, his black coat whipping around his heels.

Natsume slumped to the ground, his knees tucked up to his chest, his face resting on his knees. A beam of moonlight shone down on him. His raven hair glowed in the soft light.

I realised that I had to get down from the tree I was perched in without getting noticed since Natsume looked angry, and I did not want to be on the end of his wrath.

I dangled my foot down and stretched to place it onto a sturdy branch below me. I pushed off the branch I was sat on, until I was balancing on the sturdy branch below. I dropped down onto the branch hovering just above the ground. I hit the grass and froze as a branch _snapped _under my foot.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume snapped, his shoulders rigid, and his crimson eyes glaring at me.

I turned slightly to face him, and tossed my brown plaits out of my eyes. "I couldn't sleep. What are you doing here?" I asked. I decided to keep my mouth closed about the black-haired guy-for now.

"Go away." He turned his head away from me, staring off into the night.

I sighed. Slowly, I walked over and sat down beside him. The grass felt nice and cool through my cotton pyjama bottoms.

Not entirely sure on how to approach this, I mumbled, "Natsume, something's been bothering me for a while now. Do you_" I stopped talking as I brought my gaze to look over at him, and found that his crimson eyes were trained to my face.

We stared at each other a moment, until he said, "Are you going to finish that sentence anytime soon?"

After recovering from my shock about the amount of sarcasm he could fit into those nine words, I blushed slightly. I probably sounded like an idiot.

Twisting away from him, I quickly finished my sentence. "Do you have…the fourth group alice?"

His head jerked and out of the corning of my eye I saw his body freeze.

Looks like I was right to think that this was a sensitive topic.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, and if I couldn't see him I would most probably believe his air of nonchalance.

I ran my fingers through the grass, and traced delicate patterns across the strands. "I…just have a feeling." I had an instant image in my head about Kaname. He uses his alice even though it drains his life. But if it makes him happy…

There was silence.

Finally, I couldn't take the quiet any longer. I spun around to face him, and clicked my fingers impatiently. "Natsume_"

"Leave it alone Mikan. Didn't I tell you not to come any closer to the darkness that you don't need to see?" he interrupted sharply.

I was rendered speechless a moment. That was the second time he had ever used my name, the first time at the last dance and now here. We had been arguing both times to. I gave my head the tiniest of shakes to clear my thoughts, and attentively reached my hand out to place on his shoulder. "Natsume, why can't you just_"

He flung my hand away, and glared at me. His crimson eyes flashing. "Get out of here boring girl! He yelled. It felt like a scream in the midnight serenity.

I slowly stood up, feeling hurt and empty. I made my way over towards the clearing in the trees and paused there.

Throwing a glance over my shoulder, I quietly asked, "Who was that guy?"

Natsume's raven hair whipped around his face as he snapped his face towards me. "What guy?" his voice was guarded, but I sensed an undertone of nervousness and…fear? But what did he have to be nervous about? Besides, Natsume didn't get scared.

"The one that was just here. With_" I trailed off in annoyance and fixed him with a confused stare. Why was he being like this?

"I don't know what your talking about." He replied quickly, his voice now dripped boredom.

I placed my hands on my hips and opened my mouth to retort when he said, "Go now. Just go."

Annoyed at his evasiveness and mood swings, I flounced off into the general direction of the dorm rooms. Reaching my dorm, I griped the door handle and flung the door open. Throwing myself onto my bed, I buried my face into my soft pillows and sighed deeply. I hate fighting with Natsume. It just feels so wrong. Wrapping myself up tightly in my blankets, I twirled my plaits around my finger.

I tried to banish our latest argument and fall into a peaceful slumber. But I had the most peculiar feeling that someone was watching me.

On impulse I called out, "Natsume?" into the now eerily quiet bedroom.

No answer.

Burrowing deeper into my cosy nest of blankets, I tried to evict the wave of disappointment that over whelmed me. Feeling like this about Natsume was silly. It wasn't going to progress into a proper relationship, simply because he didn't like me.

He didn't like me and he never would.

Ignoring the growing feeling of suspicious that someone was watching me, I fell into a restless slumber.

*Time skip- Next morning*

Mikan POV.

I groaned quietly to myself as my persistent alarm clock blared to life. Rolling over to click it off, I kicked the blanket off me and swung my feet out of bed.

Stretching, I scuttled over to the window and threw back the curtains. The morning sun lit up the blue sky, and the birds chirped happily. I leaned down onto the windowsill and stared out at the scene before me.

Suddenly all the chirping cut of abruptly and a heavy silence fell over everything. I scanned the scenery for any form of malevolent predators but saw nothing.

It was on my second scan that I saw the source. Tucked in tight to a tree, a man stood under the branches.

Leaning father out the window, I narrowed my eyes at the person.

Moving quickly, he spun from under the tree and started walking off using long strides deeper into the forest.

Who was that? It couldn't be…him…could it?

Chapter end!

**So, what do you all think? Please review! They really make my day :)**

**Xxx**


	2. Stalked

**Hey guys. I realise that I haven't updated in ages. Sorry about that. I'm not going to bother with spluttering excuses. All I will say is that I've been updating my other fanfics so if you want to read them then check out my profile and well you guys know the drill.**

**No flames.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own.**

Chapter start.

Chapter 2- Stalked

Mikan POV.

The shrill distant clanging of the bell made me jump away from my place by the window and look dazedly round my room. I hadn't realised that I have been standing by this window rethinking the past scene for the past half hour!

I shook my head slightly, trying to focus at the task at hand-, which is getting to school instantly- and not about the fact that I have a possible stalker.

I hurried round my room, getting dressed, brushing my teeth and pulling my hair up into its usual style and pretty soon I was out the door on my way to class.

I had missed breakfast, but I really didn't have the capacity in my brain to think let alone worry about that right now.

I rounded the corner into the classroom swinging my rucksack onto my shoulder, my brain bussing with slightly irrational thoughts about the current situation at hand. My thoughts came to an abrupt halt as I hit the floor, my bag swinging hard into my back and someone's foot digging into my calf.

"Mikan…" and exasperated sigh echoed close by.

I glanced up and stuttered out a reply at Rukka who I must have collided with.

"S-s-sorry Rukka." I picked myself up off the floor and soothed my skirt down.

"Hey," he peered into my face. "Are you okay? You seem a bit…distracted."

Before I could say anything, an angry voice whipped out, "She is always distracted!"

We both turned to look at the person who had spoken it. it was no other than Sumire.

Ugh.

I sucked up my range and headed to the back of the room to my seat, beside Natsume and two seats across from Rukka. I collapsed into my seat and tugged my pencil case out of my bag and onto the table.

A foot hit mine gently under the table. I glanced down and saw that the foot belonged to…oh hell, Natsume.

"What?" I mouthed at him.

He just kept staring at me, expectantly.

I was half expecting him to snap at me about last night but his eyes were…worried…maybe? I turned away from him and heaved up my walls that had always protected me. They were like a part of me now. They didn't feel false or full of lies anymore.

They felt…normal.

I whipped my head round to fully face the window. My eyes quickly zoomed in to see the masked man.

Oh hell!

I watched him carefully, tactfully, trying to find out his intentions.

"Mikan!" a voice thundered loudly from the front of the room.

I swung my gaze round to focus on the teacher standing, hands on hips, at the front of the room, by the white board.

"Uhhh, yeah…?" I asked, only half focusing on the conversation.

"Am I boring you Miss Sakura?" he demanded.

Yes. "Um…sorry." I said, trying desperately to stay in my 'Mikan' façade.

"Come out here now!" he shouted, flinging his hand out so that it hit the white board with a sharp _slap_.

"But_" I protested. I couldn't leave my spot. I had to keep my eye on the masked man.

"Now!" he bellowed, slapping the board for emphasis.

Reluctantly, I rose from my chair and made my way down to the front of the classroom. I took the board pen off the teacher and stared miserably at the math question on the board.

I had a fierce burning desire within me to prove him wrong- prove them all wrong- and answer the question correctly. But I knew that I had to keep up this act. Of me being all happy- go- lucky and completely ditzy.

Of course, this was the rational part of my brain thinking. Against my will, I allowed it to smother out the irrational prattling bouncing round my mind.

"Come on!" he snapped. "Answer it!"

I raised my hand and pretended to think hard about what I was supposed to be doing.

"You haven't got a clue, have you?" he gloated.

Yes, I wanted to scream at him. This is easy! But I couldn't. Concealing the burning hatred within me, I shook my head.

"Sit down. And pay attention!" he yelled, giving me a shove back up to my seat.

I didn't need to be helped there quicker; I was dying to run back there as it was.

I stomped up the isle and threw my self into my seat; chewing up some words that would definitely get me a trip down to the head teacher's office and then swallowing them back down again. They felt as if they were poison, burning the back of my throat.

I soon forgot about this annoying situation when I remembered the masked man. Casually tilting my head towards the window, I glanced out.

No one was there. For now anyway.

Which I suppose _is_ good, until you think about when he will be back…

I let my head fall into my hands as I cursed myself for not being able to march up and talk to him. Find out what the hell is going on and then setting it straight.

***Time skip- almost break time***

The morning periods dragged on and on and no matter how hard I tired I just couldn't focus on my math or English work.

I just kept remembering the man…and the night before…with Natsume.

Natsume.

A stupid bolt of heat flooded my cheeks as I glanced up from my work to look at him. Of course, he had already finished his work so he was casually lounging back in his seat, and what really riled me was the fact that the teacher let him!

Not that this was anything new. In fact, this is a pretty ordinary day so far- as long as you forget about the creepy man- I guess I was just so het up about everything that even the normal, little things were getting to me.

A leg hit mine under the table and I was pulled out of my reverie as I realised that I was staring at Natsume. Oh, and he was staring to. Right back at me!

Embarrassing much?

He looked a little freaked out to, if I might add.

"What?" he mouthed, frowning at me.

Unable to say anything, I just shook my head and turned away from him.

Finally the bell rang, and I flew out of the classroom, completely ignoring Rukka and Hotaru calling me.

I charged through the corridors, barging through groups of kids milling round, tossing apologies over my shoulder, until finally, I reached the small gathering of trees that the man had been by.

There were only a few trees and bushes in this area, so if I couldn't see him- which I couldn't- he wasn't here.

"Goddamnit!" I snapped under my breath, as I turned to leave the area and head back inside I slammed into something. Or someone.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" I grumbled, exasperatedly. I looked up at the person and gasped.

Crap.

Natsume.

"What's wrong Natsume?" I asked, working hard to get my happy-go-lucky façade back up.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I replied, raising my eyebrows innocently.

He shook his head. "Don't even try it."

My eyebrows rose further.

"I know you better than that. You can't fool me." He explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

At this I had to laugh. Little did the boy know I had been, and still am, fooling him. I burst into giggles.

He looked at me- a look, which clearly asked if I was crazy.

Maybe I was.

But now really wasn't the time to be worrying about my sanity.

"No, you really don't." I informed him, moving to walk round him. "You don't know me at all."

Hi hand shot out and caught my skirt, pulling me sharply backwards.

"Hey!" I complained, turning to face him…

…and freezing at how close our faces were. How close our lips were. All he had to do was lean down slightly and then they would touch!

He pulled me flush against his body, and I barely contained a gasp as my hands pressed against his defined abs through the fabric of his shirt.

He backed me up farther into the small gathering of trees until I trod on the roots of a tree. He then bucked his hips forward into mine, causing me to fall back into the tree.

I blushed insanely at his actions.

He caged me in with his arms on either side of the tree and smirked knowingly at me. "You were saying…" he whispered in my ear, his soft black hair tickled the side of my face and I had to force myself not to reach up and twine my fingers into it.

Twine my fingers into it and drag his face closer to mine…his breath brushed my cheek and I jarred myself back into reality, blushing like a fool.

He obviously knew that his actions would make me blush as his eyes glinted playfully at me, giving me a look that clearly said, are-you-sure-I-don't-know-you-that-well?

"That would make anyone blush!" I yelled, outraged. "It doesn't prove anything!" I struggled feebly against his hold.

"Oh really? I was under the impression that it proved _everything_." He retorted, smirking wider at my squirming.

"Well it doesn't! So yar-boo-sucks-to-you Natsume!" I retorted childishly, while trying to ignore the tingles shooting through my body at the fact that his body was pressed against mine.

Suddenly, a loud _snap_ of a twig exploded through me like gunfire, and my eyes quickly averted themselves to the general area of the sound. A prickly feeling crept over my arms and neck as I had the horrible feeling that we were being watched. If it was Hotaru and her damn camera then I will seriously kill here!

But a niggling feeling at the back of my mind had me thinking it wasn't Hotaru. An unwanted idea surfaced in my head. It was him.

The masked man.

My new possible stalker.

Great.

I must've tensed or something- or maybe Natsume had just heard the sound- as he twisted to follow my gaze and then look quickly back at me.

"He's gone now, you won't see him." I sighed, letting out a breath that I hadn't realised that I'd been holding.

"Him?" he asked, his voice sharp and slightly concerned.

Realising what I had just said, I quickly shook my head and dragged my trusty protective walls up even higher.

During Natsume's…abnormal behaviour…I had felt as if I had been lulled into a peaceful place. One that I didn't want to wake up from, and I had let my walls drop slightly.

But that 'slight' amount could end up causing me some serious jip.

He studied me a moment, his bright crimson eyes thoughtful.

"Why are you being like this?" he asked, dipping his head low so that his lips were close to my neck.

Do you think he would notice if I just moved my neck forward slightly?

I swallowed-loudly- and muttered, "I well, I…" which seemed pretty inadequate even to my own ears.

He pulled back, far enough so that he wasn't touching me anymore and looked at me, almost disappointedly.

I felt this fierce urge to reach out and grab him. Too pull him close to me and…well, never having to let go.

Unfortunately, the ringing of the stupid freakin' school bell soon destroyed that fantasy!

Who the hell came up with that stupid annoying loud contraption?

But the noise seemed to shock us both back to ground zero as Natsume's eyes seemed to loose their fire and I slumped back into the tree.

Without another hesitation, he turned on his heel and briskly started strutting back towards the building.

'Almost disappointedly…'

This fact registered a little too late as Natsume had already reached the main flow of students by now but, determined not to let it slide I yelled after him, "You have no right to be disappointed!"

If he heard me, he showed no sign of it.

I huffed angrily and marched after him, heading to our classroom. Sliding into my seat after a brief conversation with Hotaru, I tried to focus on our next two lessons.

Someone was definitely there…twigs just don't snap for nothing, and you don't feel as if you're _being_ watched unless you_ are _being watched.

Chapter ended!

**Review please. I read them with my morning/ afternoon/evening coffee :)**

**Xxx**


	3. Unmasked

Hey guys just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who is reviewing etc and just wanted to tip you off that my exams are coming up so its going to be like no updates for at least two weeks. Sorry. Normally, I'm all for ditching some homework for updates and stuff but these are my G.C.S.E s, well some of them so its kind of important. Anyway, enough doom and gloom…enjoy!

Chapter 3- Unmasked

Mikan POV

Chapter start

I rolled my pen across my desk under my right palm. I was still all riled up about Natsume's so-called 'disappointment' in me. Who the hell does he think he is? I tilted my head to the side and glanced up at his handsome face. How can such a hot guy be such a jerk?

And to make matters worse I freakin' loved him! I sighed, still staring at his handsome face. Of course, he was leaning back in his chair, already finished the work that I hadn't even started.

His crimson eyes met mine and I scowled at his smirk.

Did he seriously think I was going to just forgive him after he made me blush like a buffoon and he just left me standing there, acting like he didn't want to be seen with me?

Yeah, so not going to happen.

He winked at me, which caused me to scowl harder before turning away from him, raising my chin high, as if noting affected me. I heard him chuckle under his breath and I badly wanted to poke my tongue out at him but I wasn't going to sink to such childish actions because of him.

I moodily flicked my pen across the desk but I wasn't expecting it to skid right off the end of the desk and clatter to the floor. I stared at the place where my pen _should've_ landed with wide eyes.

Great.

Now I had two options.

Ask Natsume to ask Ruuka to get it for me…

Or

Lean over Natsume to get Ruuka's attention.

I couldn't just get up and get it- the teacher would freak and I couldn't just yell to Rukka either as this too, would get the teacher to freak on me.

Teachers didn't seem to have much patience with me today. Probably because I spend most of the day zoning out- for good reason- but I doubt they would understand.

Not that I want to tell them. It's not the recommended thing to say to your teachers.

I moved forward to reach across Natsume since I had decided that speaking to him was out of the question when I heard a soft tapping on the glass beside me. I twisted towards the sound, my brown plats flying by the abrupt motion, my brown eyes searching closely for the movement.

I jumped slightly as a face appeared in the window. Instinctively, I reached behind me to grip onto Natsume's hand but the appearance was brief and the face was gone before I could say or do anything.

"What?" I heard Natsume say.

I kept my gaze on the window. "Didn't you see that?" I whispered through unmoving lips. I was too shocked to function my body parts properly right now.

I felt Natsume tug on my grasp, but since I didn't let go he ended up pulling me round to face him. "What did you_" he began.

"Mister Huuga and Miss Sakura," the teacher called, I twitched knowing we were going to get fried. "I hope this work isn't affecting your love-fest."

I choked in indignation while I felt Natsume stiffen beside me. The whole class spun round in unison to look at this so-called 'love fest' between stupid ol' me and the class hottie.

The teacher needed to get his facts straight.

Me. Natsume. Love fest. In the same sentence?

I don't think so.

I shoved this bitter thought away before I could start dwelling in self-pity.

"No, its nothing like that." I muttered, letting his hand go quickly.

"They're holding hands?" I heard someone shriek across the classroom. That would be Sumire. Yeesh!

"Have you two completed the work?" the teacher snapped. He gave me a pointed look.

Crap.

"Uh…" but before I could stall the teacher was marching up the aisle of the classroom. Towards me.

Damn.

I glanced down at my full book and then across at Natsume's empty one.

The teacher drew closer.

Wait! My full book and his empty one?

I looked across at Natsume and he winked at me.

Oh. I get it. He is saving me.

Wow. Unexpected.

The teacher stopped at the edge of the row and leant over Ruuka, craning his neck to see 'my' work.

He ignored Natsume altogether.

Phew!

"Humph!" he hissed before walking back to the front of the classroom.

Natsume casually swapped our books back.

With out looking at me.

"Thanks." I said.

He nodded.

Wow, back to no talking again is it?

I was tempted to say this out loud but since I couldn't be bothered to argue I just kept quiet.

***After lessons in the girl's dorm area- Mikan's room***

"I never knew you and Huuga were so close." Hotaru mused, standing by the door of my room.

I did this weird little gaspy thing and whirled round to face her. "W-w-what?"

"I'm not and idiot- unlike some people. I realise what's going on." She said, shaking her head slightly before slipping out of my room.

I gawked at the door, my mouth opening and closing. I had a terrible feeling that I resembled a fish. Good job no one is around.

Why does everyone seem to think Huuga and me have something going on? We don't! Jeez!

I may wish there was something going on but that's different.

I changed out of my pleated skirt and the rest of my school uniform and into a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

I skipped over to my desk to tackle the homework. I had a pretty decent room now, since I was upgraded from a no start to a one star.

_You could be a three star…you could have everything…if you only changed and acted your true self…_

I slammed the door shut on that little voice and went to sit down when a voice- a out loud one this time- made me jump causing me to loose my balance and I ended up twisting mid-air and hitting the floor.

Painfully.

"Hello Mikan."

I glared. "You." I retorted.

"Yes, it is me." He smiled, adjusting his white mask on his nose. "How are you? You seem to have had quite and eventful day."

I pushed myself up off the floor and stared at him. "What are you doing here?" I practically snarled.

He tutted. "Now, now Mikan. No need to get vicious."

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I repeated, folding my arms determinedly.

He sighed, flopping down onto my bed, his black coat fanning out round him.

I twitched, annoyed. Yeah, that's right; just go make yourself right at home you jerk!

"Well, let's see." He said, tilting his head back in thought. "I want to bring out the real _you_."

I spluttered. "Excuse me?"

He laughed, a hypnotising sound. A sound that you knew you shouldn't listen to but not being able to stop. "I can help you do great things Mikan- greater than anyone ever before. All you have to do is be yourself. You won't have to act. No more acting. Just be you."

I slowly picked my chair up off the floor and set it upright. "What are you saying? You want to make some sort of deal with me?" I asked carefully.

He clapped. "You truly are a clever girl. I always knew that." He smirked at me.

I scowled. "What do you really want?" I asked.

He smiled innocently. It almost made him look nice. Weird. "A deal."

"How can you be sure that this deal will work? You don't know me. How can you know that this is all true?" I pointed out.

"Are you tired of pretending Mikan?"

"No." I huffed angrily.

"But you admit that you pretend?"

"No!" I shouted.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well…yes…" I corrected reluctantly.

He smirked, basking in his glory.

Douche.

"How do you even know this?" I studied him, trying to work him out.

"I've been watching you." He stated simply.

"I have become aware." I grumbled.

"I've realised that your much like a caged bird Mikan. You are trapped. You want to be free but you don't quite know how to do it. I can help you. Let me help you." He almost seemed like he was pleading with me.

I sighed.

"Think about it Mikan. You know I' right. I'm the person who is going to help you stop pretending, not increase your distrust issues."

"Get out. Now!" I growled, pointing a finger widely.

He laughed. Then sighed, looking forlorn. "Well, I was hoping that you would make the deal. Mean as it would save Natsume and all." He sighed again, slowly getting off my bed and stretching.

"What? Wait! What did you just say?" I gasped, rushing forward and catching his sleeve.

"I'm assuming you now about Natsume's fourth alice problem…?" he began matter of factly.

"So its true…" I whispered, horrified.

"Of course." He replied, shrugging.

"Oh no. How do you know?" I desperately tried to keep it together.

"Welllll…. he has been working for me for the past four years now."

"You monster!" I snarled, repulsed. "How could you?"

He shrugged. Again. "Meet me at the tree tomorrow. This time. You know the one."

"Oh no you don't. I'm not finished yet. What_"

"The tree tomorrow. Be there." Then he disappeared.

I let out a little growl of frustration.

And I was still trying to wrap my head round the fact that Natsume is keeping some pretty nig serious secrets.

Oh my god…

End chapter!

**Wow, sorry guys. This chapter seems pretty shitty =/ my deepest apologies. It isn't long and it seems just…blah.**

**Sorry.**

**Next chapter will be up after exams now.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Xxx**


	4. Decisions

**I don't really have anything to say here except sorry for the late update.**

Chapter start!

Chapter 4- Decisions.

Mikan POV.

I sighed and let my head drop down onto my knees. Where the hell is he? I clutched my knees tightly to my chest and sighed again. A gentle breeze blew my loose brown hair to the side, sweeping it over my right shoulder.

I leant back against the tree, and wiggled until I found a comfortable position. Translation: I spot where I couldn't feel bark digging into my back through my thin pyjama top.

"Hello Mikan." A smooth voice said from out of the darkening trees.

I twisted round, my eager brown eyes searching for the annoying man who was about to turn my life upside down.

He glided gracefully out of the darkness, his infamous black coat swishing delicately round his ankles.

I so wanted a coat like that.

I stood up, straightening my back and flicking my bangs out of my eyes. "Name the terms." I said in a steely voice.

He smirked. "So eager Mikan. To think…just last night you seemed so against it."

I glared. "Whatever. Lets just cut to the chase. I'm not here to prance round the mulberry bush. I want to know the terms so I can get this over with."

He nodded, seeming unsurprised by my reaction. Just how long has he been analysing me…? I've never shown my 'true self' in this academy…or since I was in infants' school…so how does he know so much about me…? It's kind of creepy.

I was about to say something when he started speaking, and I didn't want to interrupt him in case he didn't start again.

I took and deep breathe and waited patiently to hear him say,

"Have a seat Mikan." He gestured grandly to the soft cool grass below us.

I narrowed my eyes at his antics and grudgingly took a seat.

He sat opposite me, stretching his long legs out in front of him before resuming to speak.

"The benefits of this deal for me, is that I gain another person to do missions for me. The benefits of this deal for you, will be for you to act freely, I presume." He looked at me, urging me to respond.

I shrugged, wanting more information before I gave any definite answers.

"I'm not going to lie to you Mikan. You're a strong girl, so I think you can cope with anything I have to tell you right now. If you agree to start these missions, you have to understand one thing." He paused, allowing me time to absorb this.

I nodded, staring at him with an unwavering gaze.

"You might not like it…but you don't have a choice, if you agree with this deal you have to obey the rules."

"What do I have to understand?" I frowned.

"You have to obey me at all costs."

Silence.

Okay. I don't like the sound of that…in fact, I hate the sound of it…but I didn't see any way round it.

"Okay." I replied slowly. "What kind of things will I have to do on these missions?"

He folded his arms. "That depends on what the mission _actually_ is."

More silence.

"So what are the _actual_ terms of this deal? There must be some sort of catch." I said, studied him carefully, waiting for a sign of a trick or something. Something bad.

He smirked. A mere flash of white teeth but it was definitely a smirk. A rich chuckle emitted from his throat. It wasn't a nice sound. Not like when Natsume chuckles or anything. This sound was dark, and it wreaked danger. He shook his head slightly, starting to smirk again, a smirk that broadcasted a joke but clearly implied that I was not in on it.

"Oh Mikan…what makes you say that with such conviction?"

I raised my chin defiantly. "With every deal, there is always a catch." I stated simply. "I'd rather know it before I agree, rather than find out after I can't get out of it."

He laughed. "The terms of the deals are you must follow my advice and you must attend all your mission briefings."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" I asked, unconvinced.

"Yes. Now for the important question. Are you going to accept the offer?" he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, staring at me expectantly.

I swallowed, thinking.

This is your chance…to prove yourself…to make something of yourself…do it…now…

A little voice was whispering in my head, drowning out all logical thought and urging me to take the offer, accept the deal.

And for now, it seemed like the best decision possible.

I nodded. "Yes, I accept."

He smirked, which sent unpleasant shudders down my spine. "Excellent. Shall we shake on it?" he extended a long arm towards me, his hand cupped ready.

After a moment, I place my hand in his, sealing the deal.

Maybe something good will come from this decision…maybe…

"Its _your_ time Mikan." Persona whispered, before disappearing into the darkness.

"Its my time." I repeated to myself, as I crept back to my dorm room.

***Next day- lunch time***

"See you later Mikan." I heard someone say.

I raised my eyes from my desk and said, "Hmmm? Oh, yes, goodbye Rukka." I smiled weakly at him.

He smiled timidly back, a worry line on his forehead.

"Bye Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko chorused. "Try not to get into any more trouble!"

I smiled and nodded. "Bye."

Hotaru turned and sighed, shaking her head at me. "You idiot. You are the only person that got a detention in the whole class. Only you could accomplish that." She smiles slightly before leaving the room.

I shook my head at her comment. It wasn't my fault that Jinno bored me to death with his stupid math lesson, so I didn't listen. Besides…I had more important things on my mind.

Like these missions…

"Ah Natsume, how nice of you to join us." Jinno snapped sarcastically from the front of the classroom.

My heart jumped slightly at Natsume's name. Jeez, I really need to get a grip.

"Hn." Was Natsume's fantastic reply, "Come on, lets go Rukka."

I kept my gaze fixed firmly on my work, because I didn't know what would happen if I looked at his mesmerising crimson eyes.

"Hyuuga; I want you to stay here and tutor Miss Sakura on her math!" Jinno shouted.

My head shot up, and I saw that Natsume was staring at Jinno, no emotion on his face.

"U-u-uh that r-really won't b-be necessary_" I stuttered like an idiot.

"Fine." Natsume interrupted me –did he even hear me?- in a bored voice.

I gasped. What. The. Hell?

"And while you're at it you can complete the exercise to!" and with that said, Jinno marched out of the room, his feet stomping hard on the floor.

Silence.

"Well this isn't awkward." I muttered. I couldn't deal with this right now. I will not be able to act normal around him knowing that he has been practically killing himself all these years and not caring!

Oh, and the added fact that I have now officially come to terms with loving him, lets not forget that!

I kept my eyes glued to my page as I heard the chair scrape beside me. I could tell when he was sat down beside me because I felt a yearning to lean towards him.

Oh hell.

"So what did we do today?" he asked.

And for some reason I jumped straight onto the nagging side.

"You'd know if you had come to class." I hissed.

He looked at me, and I could tell he was startled. "But I didn't so tell me what we are supposed to be doing."

I turned towards him, momentarily forgetting my earlier awkwardness. "Where were you?" I asked.

He frowned. "No where. Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me okay?" I snapped. Oh my god. What is wrong with me?

He raised his eyebrows before leaning forward, towards me. He was so close I could smell him, that enticing boy smell of his. I found my self leaning forward but I didn't seem to care.

"What's the matter with you?" he murmured. I wanted to look away, but he held my gaze, brown meeting crimson.

God, he was just so close. "Nothing." I murmured back.

He came closer, his nose almost touching mine. "Tell me…" he commanded quietly, his voice a whisper brushing along my jaw, shooting delicious tingles up my neck and down my arms.

I stared at him, unable to do _anything._ After a moment he sighed and pulled away. I growled low in my throat, frustrated at the loss of his closeness. He raised an eyebrow at me a faint smirk quirking his lips. It was then that I realised what had just happened.

I blushed and looked down, turning away from him. "I'm sorry." I said, not looking at him. "We have to do exercise thirteen B." I pointed to the page in the exercise book.

He scooted his chair closer, scanning the page. I still didn't look at him.

"This is easy." I felt him shoot a sideways glance at me. "You got a detention because you couldn't do_ this_?"

I huffed. "No. I got a detention because I wasn't listening." I corrected him.

He snorted. "What's new?"

I start scribbling idly in my back. I glanced at the exercise. I could do this easy. But because of this damn façade I have I can't just do it. And I especially can't do it with Natsume here!

Ugh.

"You just have to substitute the answer you get from the first equation into the second formula." He told me.

I nodded, and began the exercise. Ten minutes time and I was on question seven. I glanced across at Natsume's book and saw that he was only on question five.

Ha! I couldn't help but feel proud. I did another question and realised that Natsume wasn't moving. I glanced up at him, peering sneakily through y bangs.

Obviously not sneakily enough because he noticed and said, "How?"

I stared at him blankly. "What?"

"How can you answer the questions so quickly? I thought you didn't understand math?" he asked sceptically.

"Uhhh…you're a good teacher?" I meant it to be a statement but it sounded like a question.

"Stop lying." He snapped.

"I'm not!" I yelled. And I wasn't, not really. I mean, yeah, okay, he didn't actually teach me anything just then but he did before. On this other math question that I supposedly _'didn't understand'_.

"Why are you lying?" he hissed at me.

I narrowed my eyes, annoyed. "Why are you?"

"I'm not_" he began.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Just stop it!"

"Polka_"

I interrupted him again. "What is it with you? Do you think I'm weak? Do you think I can't handle it? Well I can!" I was ridiculously close to tears. You'd think, after all these years, that I would be used to keeping in character. But no. Here I was crumbling away in front of Natsume!

Could it get any worse?

"I_" he seemed lost for words. Which was a first.

"You know what? Just forget it. Thank you for helping me today." I got up and flipped my book shut with more force than what was needed.

Jolts of electricity shot up my arm as Natsume grabbed my wrist. I tried to twist away from him but he held me tightly. I concentrated very hard on tucking my chair under the table.

"Oi." He said.

I concentrated on lining my book up in a straight line.

"Mikan, look at me."

I swallowed. I always melted when he said my name. I forced my self to keep my gaze on the table.

"Please." He whispered.

Reluctantly, I raised my eyes to look at him. He stared at me. I stared back.

When the silence grew awkward I snapped with a little too much snark, "Well, are you going to say something?"

"I have a hell of a lot of things I want to say to you. But I think you're too childish to understand." His voice, which sent my heart fluttering, was ice cold.

I reeled back. Ouch. That hurt.

"Thanks a lot." I said simply, void of emotion.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" a trembling voice started at the door.

I turned and saw Anna standing there.

Taking a deep breath I said, "Not at all Anna. In fact, we were just finished." I ripped my wrist out of Natsume's and marched towards the door.

I didn't turn back.

I didn't want to see his cold eyes staring at me.

"Me and the girls are going to Town Central tomorrow. Are you coming? I can't wait for tomorrow me and Nonoko and Hotaru were just planning a girl's day out on the weekend and we thought of this would be great…" Anna babbled.

I let her talk about tomorrow.

I tried to listen but my heart wasn't in it.

**End chapter!**

**So what do you think? Please review! **


End file.
